


Writober - Porn Without Plot - Blue List

by sacredcatrising



Series: Writober 2018 [7]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Black Light - James Swallow, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hot, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Writober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredcatrising/pseuds/sacredcatrising
Summary: "« Jensen…! » a tedious yelp, frustrated. That tone of voice, with peaks of high frequencies, always made slightly vibrate his augmented eardrum and sent a brief signal of error inside his system. It didn’t happen with anyone else, and he often wondered if it was just a Pritchard’s exclusive.A lot of things, after all, were his exclusive."





	Writober - Porn Without Plot - Blue List

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Writober - Porn Without Plot - Blue List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426875) by ChiiCat92. 



_07/10/2018_

__  
  


_PWP_

 

« Jensen…! » a tedious yelp, frustrated. That tone of voice, with peaks of high frequencies, always made slightly vibrate his augmented eardrum and sent a brief signal of error inside his system. It didn’t happen with anyone else, and he often wondered if it was just a Pritchard’s exclusive.

A lot of things, after all, were his exclusive.

He leaned back, beyond the door, enough to let the iris zoom in on his partner.

His arm crossed, his hair messy, naked under the sheets still damp. A corner of his lips lifted in a smile, one of those vague that got on the nerves of almost the totality of the people he directed it to.

« What? »  he asked him, turning back to look for a clean glass to pour himself a drop of whiskey.

« Are you going to leave me like this? »

Again, Jensen felt the eardrum vibrating. Oh, Pritchard must have been really angry. He liked putting effort into calming him down, but also into irritating him, and sometimes both of the things resolved in one single action.

« I’m just taking some drinks. » he tried, in a smooth-talking murmur.

He could feel, from the brief distance, the wave of warmth that ran through Pritchard’s naked body. « I didn’t give you the permission to ransack my minibar, Jensen.  And moreover, is this maybe an excuse because you’re already tired?» a snort, almost scornful. His fury had the marvelous aspect of hurt pride, and unsatisfied pleasure.

Jensen smiled, a wider smile, that he would have probably mistaken for a mocking one.

« Do you know what I like about you, Francis?» murmured the man, pouring his drink (as he had said before), pouring one for him, and then going back to the room where his quivering partner was waiting for him. Naked, despite the augmentation and the scars on his chest, he was always a wonder for the eyes, and Pritchard found himself nibbling his lips.

He accepted much against his will the glass he was handing out only because he wanted to have his hands busy while he sit on the edge of the bed.

Jensen lingered in silence, letting that question mark, and his name he had just pronounced, achieve the desired effect.

« And so? » Pritchard snorted sure enough, with a growl barely restrained. « What do you like about me?  »

Just a moment more, Jensen didn’t answer, and this made his pulse speed up, just a little.

« You can be so impatient. » he finally said, like that detail was a good quality, and not an enormous flaw.

Pritchard rolled his eyes, heaving a brief sigh. Besides, who knows what he wanted to hear him say.

« Goodnight, Jensen. » as he turned his back on him, he didn’t worry about the bed sheet that slipped away, that uncovered his backside.

He had just lied down when he felt Jensen’s weight making the bed’s springs creak. His breath on his bare skin made him shiver, the same way the tip of his fingers did as they ran along his arm to his shoulder.

« I like. » he began, grabbing him to make him turn around, in order to move above him. « When you pretend you don’t care. »

Jensen turned his face, grabbing his chin. His eyes were clear and often lingered in threatening glares, but when they were in the intimacy of that room, there was no place for a single cloud.

« I like. » he went on, insinuating a hand between his legs, not surprised to find him hard. After all, he had left him that way: unsatisfied, while he enjoyed his orgasm. « When in that aloof way, you scream my surname. »

« Jensen… » he sighed, like underlining what the other had just said, grabbing his shoulder more intensely. If he had flesh to scratch he would have done it.

A murmured moan escaped his control, and at once his grey tempest-eyes met his, as to dare him to make fun of him for that.

« I like. » undeterred, the man started moving his hand along his erection, up and down, a little faster, from the base to the tip, without glancing away from his expression, from his face, from the little lines that marked his lips when they wrinkled in a grimace. « When you start losing control, and I’m the reason of it. »

« You bastard...J-Jensen…! »

As much as he tried to contain it, the pleasure grew inside him, and even if he wanted e couldn’t resist him. Not Adam Jensen: in his hands he was like soft clay.

He moaned softly, turning his head (just because he had let go of his chin) to bite the pillow.

At that, Jensen could lift his leg enough to penetrate him. The soft cry that escaped Pritchard’s lips sounded like music.

There were no more word, there was no more need of it, because their bodies pressed against each other were talking at their place.   
Jensen pushed his pelvis against him, hard enough to make Pritchard grab on to him, his legs firmly tight around his waist.

Pritchard already had Jensen’s hands’ marks on his white skin, and new ones were appearing, that at once started to become purple.

He wanted to scream to him to take him harder, to not restrain himself, to break him, as he had already broken the guard that was patrolling his heart. But he has no voice left, lost in sighs and moans that were filling his throat.

The pleasure was growing, climbing on their bodies, a multitude of burning pins in every nerve ending.

« A-Adam! » Pritchard exhaled, his eyes open wide looking for the other’s gaze. « I-I love you. »

He bite his tongue too late, and the orgasm caught him, making him arch his back and making him love the sense of everything.

Shaken by tremors, he couldn’t understand if his partner had come or not, he just sensed him, gently, coming out of him, and then lying beside him, out of breath but happy.

« I love you too, Francis. » he sounded more like a confession, one that would have remained between the creases of that sheets, in that bed.

Pritchard, with goose bumps all over his body, leaned on his chest, allowing himself to be fragile, at least this time.

« You’re still not allowed to take everything you want from my minibar. » he growled then, when he felt more like himself, even if he didn’t distance himself from his heartbeat.

« Next time I’ll ask. » his fingers sank into his wet hair, slowly unravelling the tangles.

« Fine. »

« Fine. »

Pritchard curled up with a sigh, and Jensen made his arms the shelter he was looking for.


End file.
